With Your Hand In Mine
by Uchiha Salad
Summary: Two years since the end of the war, and Naruto is a step closer to her goal of being Hokage. It has also been two years since she has seen Sasuke. As the winter festival approaches and Sasuke returns, Naruto is brought to a realization that her feelings for her wayward teammate may be more than platonic. Just in time for the peace of the world to be threatened once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** With Your Hand in Mine

 **Summary:** Two years since the end of the war, and Naruto is a step closer to her goal of being Hokage. It has also been two years since she has seen Sasuke. As the winter festival approaches and Sasuke returns, Naruto is brought to a realization that her feelings for wayward teammate may be more than platonic. Of course, this happens just in time for the entirety of the Elemental Nations once again being threatened by a powerful force.

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own Naruto or Naruto: The Last. That right belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Studio Pierot. This is just my version of the events of Naruto: The Last, featuring a gender bent Naruto. Things will obviously be different, and those who have seen the movie will notice the changes right away. The main and end pairing in this fic is Sasuke x Naruto, and this is my vision in how this pairing comes to be with the general plotline of the canon (but not canon to me) movie. I have no intention of bashing any character, so you can rest easy. I will attempt to keep every character in character (seeing as I'm not Kishimoto – and even he has been called into question on his ability for some of his own characters, this will be a challenge I'll enjoy) to the best of my ability. I want this story to be done in about _**twenty**_ or so chapters at most. Hopefully I'll have this done and posted before the end of 2016.

* * *

A life of loneliness was something that no one should wish on another.

Not even their worst enemy, and yet…

He has lived it.

Being the last of his clan, he has had to endure that loneliness all with only the idea that he would fulfill their and his ancestor's final wish. For years he watched as humanity went about their lives, utilizing chakra as a weapon to wage endless war.

He could remember, even after all these years, the certainty in his father's voice. Of how humans would never know true peace. They were a species that were so full of greed, so full of hatred, which would only lead to one end for the entire race: destruction.

Even as those around him died, he watched humans. No one understood why he was fascinated by them, but allowed him this vice. Because they too at some point had done the same thing. They wondered about the race that lived on the thriving planet, and others hoped that those same humans would defy the dismal expectation of their race.

At times there had been moments where that hope was almost realized, but eventually that too had dwindled before being snuffed out completely.

War was a constant, and many in his clan knew that the fault lied with those who perverted the teachings of their ancestor's brother. The man that was known to humans as the "Sage of Six Paths". However, there were those who still held faith in the idea that humanity would eventually learn from their mistakes.

Such differing opinions divided his clan, and war sprung up between the main and branch families of the Ōtsutsuki clan. And being a child, Toneri could only watch in despair as his family slaughtered each other over beings that he soon began to believe weren't worth it.

Toneri, like many branch Ōtsutsuki before him soon came to be disillusioned with the potential of humanity. Even more so after the grief he felt at the death of his clan, until only he and his father remained. On the day his father died, he told Toneri of their ancestor, Hamura Ōtsutsuki's Celestial Decree.

"If mankind were using their chakra for evil after a millennium, then it was their duty to unleash the power that had been collected for a millennium upon them." Those were his father's final words.

With his father's last breath, Toneri knew that this duty would fall upon him. It was clear now that humanity would need to be destroyed. Once that was fulfilled, he was ready to join the rest of his clan in the afterlife.

For years he grew, and trained himself in the abilities afforded to the Ōtsutsuki all in preparation for the day he would fulfill his one and only purpose. But like any youth, Toneri would be led astray by his curiosity. He found himself watching humans once more, and found his convictions growing stronger as the bloodshed and carnage continued to escalate. And just as he was ready to turn his back and return to his training.

It was then that he saw her.

Standing proud before enemies that she had no chance in beating, and yet managing time and time again to defeat all that stood in her way with sheer determination. All with the belief that humanity could defeat the cycle of endless hatred their species had since its creation. Toneri was mesmerized by her; her bright looks, her mannerism, and her conviction to prove that humans had the potential to become better than they were.

Even here in the vast coldness of space, he could feel her chakra that held the vibrancy and warmth of the sun.

For someone that has felt nothing but the chill of loneliness, the dead atmosphere of the moon. It was enchanting and he craved it. He wished to bask in it, and so he continued to watch her. He watched as she advocated for peace, and attracted all that she met with her bright light.

Unfortunately, it was already too late. The end of the millennium was upon them, and despite all efforts humanity still was in turmoil. There were still a majority of humanity that desired nothing more than to continue the cycle. But then her face popped into his mind, and he knew then that there was something that he could do.

He knew that just maybe, he didn't have to meet up with his clan as soon as he had thought. So he plotted, and plotted in order to make sure that everything was perfect. And now after two years, he was ready.

The time had come. He would fulfill his ancestor's wish, and then he would begin everything anew with her by his side.

"I'm coming for you my chosen bride." Closing his eyes, his mind was filled with images of eyes as clear as the blue sky and a smile with the warmth of a summer day.

* * *

Chapter One – How You've Grown

"Whenever she turned her steep focus on me, I felt the warmth that flowers must feel when they bloom through the snow, under the first concentrated rays of the sun."

\- Janet Fitch, White Oleander

* * *

"So you're leaving then?"

Pausing momentarily, Sasuke turned his head to glance over his shoulder. His eyes, one the baring the famed Rinnegan and the other held the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, narrowed momentarily as they came to rest on the origin of the voice. To any who knew nothing of the former missing-nin, they would see the impenetrable wall that the man had crafted for himself as a shield between him and the world. However, to a select few, they would be surprised (and pleased – depending on the individual) at the significant changes he has gone through.

No longer was his eyes looking upon others with a coldness that would chill you to the bone, nor did he constantly emit a hostile aura that would scorch the very skin off the bones of others. There was a certain air of tranquility that replaced the coldness, a vague sense of contentment that discarded the hostility. Over the past two years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the young man who could've become the shadow hated by the world has become a totally different man.

Leaning against the wall was Suigetsu, smirking toothily with gleaming violet eyes as he watched the leader of Team Taka move to leave their underground base.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke gave the pale-haired swordsman a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Chuckling, Suigetsu pushed himself up from the wall and made walked over with crossed arms.

"I hope you realize that Karin is going to complain about the fact that you're leaving without a word right?" Seeing the shrug of his shoulders, Suigetsu stretched his arms above his head before linking his fingers behind his tilted head.

"Hn. Karin, as well as everyone else, was well aware that I planned on leaving for a while." Snorting, Suigetsu's lips pulled back and up in order to show his shark-like teeth in a toothy smirk.

"You'll still hear quite a bit of bitching when you get back. Especially since you're _finally_ visiting her _way hotter_ baby cousin after doing nothing but exchanging letters these last two years." Sasuke paused and glanced at Suigetsu with a downward tilt of his lips, furrowed brows, and narrowed eyes.

Laughing, Suigetsu raised his hands in surrender at the disapproving glare being sent his way. "Well, just wanted to see you off. Have a good time, and tell the baby Uzumaki that she should send Karin a letter soon."

Turning, the last Uchiha began his trek to his destination. His fingers tightened on the scroll in his hand, as he looked in the direction of the slowly rising sun. In his mind's eye, he saw blue eyes looking up at him from underneath a choppy blonde fringe with a trusting and expectant look. Whiskered cheeks bruised, but despite the swelling it didn't hinder the grin being sent his way.

 _Naruto._

The wind toyed with his fringe as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Releasing his breath with a sigh, the corners of his lips lifted up the slightest bit.

"I wonder…how much you've grown...Dobe."

* * *

She had been sneezing a lot lately, and if it wasn't a known fact that due to her Jinchūriki status it would be near impossible for her to get sick. She would've been extremely worried at the frequency in which she had been sneezing the last few days.

"Wow someone must be really talking about me…" Naruto grumbled a bit under her breath, rubbing her nose.

Weird sneezing patterns aside, the golden-haired teen took in the hustle and bustle of the village of Konohagakure with a bright grin. If she hadn't been involved personally, it would've been hard for her to believe that a war had taken place and ended not long ago. Moseying through the market streets with a skip in her step, she waved at the many people calling out to her with a bright yet reserved smile.

"Good morning Uzumaki-chan!"

"How have you been Uzumaki-sama?"

"Would you like to try some of the strawberries, Uzumaki-san? They're from Iron Country!"

"I hope you have a wonderful day, Uzumaki-sama!"

Now if there was anything that she was still adjusting to, it would be the positive attitude and treatment that she was receiving from the villagers. Sure she had defeated Pein, got him to resurrect the villagers after a talk, and then helped save the world with the help of others by defeating Kaguya. But there was still some part of her, which had the thought that this was all a dream and soon it would return to the way it was for a majority of her life.

Chuckling nervously, Naruto adjusted the hold she had on the crate of strawberries given to her while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uh, thank you and I hope that you do too!" She could feel a cold sweat building up on her face as the people around her looked at her in such an adoring fashion.

"That's Uzumaki-chan for you!"

"She is so humble! Really, a role model for that troublesome child of mine!"

"I hope you enjoy the strawberries, Uzumaki-san! Let me know if you're interested in getting some more!"

"Ah, Uzumaki-sama wished me a good day!"

Really, she didn't think she would ever get used to this.

"Boss!" Coming to a stop in the middle of the marketplace, Naruto turned her head and tilted it up in time to watch as a muted green, black, and grey blur landed next to her. Grinning widely, blue eyes lit up with happiness as she turned around and placed a free hand on her hip.

"Konohamaru, you're back from your mission early!" Pushing himself up from his crouched position, the grandson of the late Sandaime Hokage stood up to his full height.

The shorter shinobi grinned smugly before pointing at himself with his thumb, "Of course, did you expect anything less big sis? This is me we're talking about!"

Pausing for a moment, he leaned in towards her and wiggled his eyebrows, "Impressed big sis? Don't tell me you've fallen for me now."

Snorting, Naruto smirked and cocked her hip to the side.

"Not in the least Konohamaru, if you're dropping lines like that it's no surprise that Hanabi-chan hasn't accepted any of the date offers you've been giving her."

The younger shinobi's face paled in mortification as she jumped back and pointed at her with a shaking finger. "W-W-What! How do you even know about that?!"

Bringing her bandaged hand up to muffle her snickers, Naruto crossed her arms in front of her chest with a smug smirk of her own, taking care to keep her the box of strawberries in the cage of her arms. "Easy enough, seeing as I'm best friends with Hanabi-chan's older sister, and thus I get to hear all about all the failed pickup lines you've tried on her." Looking down her nose at him, her smirk only widened at the vivid flush on the boy's face.

Sputtering, the boy fumbled for words to say but they were interrupted by the sound of wings. Pausing their conversation, Naruto raised a hand up just in time to catch the scroll dropped to her from the messenger hawk. Regaining his composure – though his cheeks were still a cute shade of pink, Konohamaru looked at the scroll in interest.

"Hmm, is it a new mission from the old hag?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his warm grey pants.

Naruto hummed, quickly reading its contents before shoving it into the pocket of her muted orange hoodie. "She summoning me to the tower, though I doubt it's for a mission…" this she grumbled with pout, and Konohamaru could only give her sympathetic grimace.

It was no secret to anyone that since the battle with Kaguya, the number of missions that Naruto had been personally requested for had skyrocketed. Everyone wanted the chance to brag about having the Heroine of the Elemental Nations working for them. But that also brought in unknown elements, and Konoha wasn't exactly keen on the idea of putting their next Hokage out there for unknown factions to make an attempt at her.

Anyone would see it as an opportunity if there ever was one. Just as a majority of the people were praising her, there were those who would give anything to take her down if only to be recognized as a person of interest to the rest of the world.

After all, if they could take down the person who saved the Elemental Nations then obviously they were a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto wasn't a big fan of being held back, but she has calmed down a bit from the brash girl she once was. That's not to say that she didn't slip up every now and then, because that would've made her a liar. However, Naruto was making an honest effort into understanding the concerns of those she counted as her precious people in regards to her safety.

Doesn't mean she liked being passed over for some very cool missions though!

 _Maybe Baa-chan is going to finally give me something worthwhile!_

Grinning widely, she pumped her fist.

"Alright, I'm going to go see what the old hag wants. See you later, 'maru! Oh, and how about you try and intice Hanabi-chan with these!" Tossing the box of strawberries in his direction suddenly, she watched as he fumbled around momentarily to catch the box.

Konohamaru's face burned in embarrassment at the affectionate nickname as well as her suggestion, and he groaned. "I told you not to call me that and cut it out with the teasing already!"

Not sticking around to her the boy's protest towards her nickname for him, or his denial of needing her help in wooing his crush. The blonde jumped into the air with a graceful flip and landed on the nearest rooftop of a store. With a grin, she took off in the direction with a wave over her shoulder.

Jumping high, Naruto's eyes took in the village that while it has changed after the war, was very much still the same in the way that counted. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought that sometime soon, it would officially be her duty to protect this place that has become precious to her despite the hard times.

'Heh, I wonder if even you'll like how this place is, Bastard' she thought, her bright grin softening into a small but warm smile.

To think that it had only been short while since she had managed to get through to her wayward friend, and save him before he went down a path that held no escape. Even now, she could remember the fear she felt in her heart the moment it seemed as if her bull-headed teammate got it into his head to become the "darkness" for their world. The horror that filled her at the fact that he thought what he was doing would be for the best…

Shaking her head, Naruto's eyes gleamed with triumph.

"Like always, I only had to knock some sense into that head of yours…can't believe it has been two years since then."

Glancing briefly at her bandaged arm, her eyes softened to match her smile.

But seconds later she shook her head. Now wasn't the time to get lost in memories, she needed to get into that office before the Hokage sent some ANBU to round her up. That or Sakura.

A shiver of dread ran up and down her spine, and she grimaced. If there was anyone that she was wary of facing in a straight up fight, it was her pink-haired teammate. The other Kunoichi of Team 7, while proving herself to be a strong shinobi, has only grown even more so as she continued her training under the Godaime Hokage in medical ninjutsu and her fighting style.

With another leap, she unconsciously sent some chakra to her feet to stick to the side of the building. Running up the side, Naruto quickly darted in through the window and landed in a crouch. Just in time to duck the large paper weight that had been thrown in her direction.

"You damn brat! Use the door like everyone else!" the shout rang through the room.

Standing up from her crouch, Naruto rubbed the back of her neck with a large grin.

"Why would I do that, old hag! Besides you sent me a message telling me to get my butt here pronto!" Planting her hands on her hips, Naruto leaned forward slightly and raised a brow at the woman sitting on the other side of the desk.

The two years after the war had been surprisingly well on the older woman. Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was still alive and kicking despite the best efforts of Uchiha Madara and the other enemies tossed at them during the war. Not even the fact that she was cut in half (oh, the heart attack Naruto almost suffered after hearing about it...) had kept her down for long.

After everything had settled down, there had been rumors that the last of the Senju Clan was going to step down and that her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, would be taking over. Of course, that was soon squashed when the older blonde had made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't be stepping down until Naruto herself was ready to take the position.

Anyone that said otherwise were said to bring their complaints to her.

Needless to say, no one else entertained thoughts of seeing a certain lazy Jōnin taking the hat since.

Much to the relief of said lazy Jōnin.

Sighing, the blonde Hokage looked at her with annoyed but fond brown eyes. Resting her cheek on her knuckles, she frowned.

"I swear, you brats have no respect these days…" mumbling, Tsunade reach over to the side for something, and almost pouted when she realized that it wasn't there. By her side, Shizune, her apprentice and assistant stood there with their pet pig, Tonton, sitting comfortably in her arms. Her face the very picture of calm, as she ignored the obvious habit that her mentor had.

"Don't even think about it Tsunade-sama, I've already removed all of it from the office." With that said, she turned her dark eyes from her darkly grumbling teacher and looked at the young woman standing in front of the desk with a large grin. Even gave her a cheeky little wave when they made eye contact (much to the medic-nin turned secretary's amusement).

"Good timing Naruto-kun, Tsunade just received a special request for you."

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, Naruto tilted her head to the side.

"A special assignment?"

Resting her chin on the back of her steepled hands, Tsunade grinned.

"Yes, a _special_ assignment that will be perfect to prepare you for the duties as Hokage."

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she Naruto leaned forward placing her hands flat on the desk. "Really? Really?! What kind of mission is it? Guard duty for the Daimyo? Diplomatic duties with the other village? Ooooo! Tell me Baa-chan!"

Closing her eyes, the busty older woman picked up a folder to the right. Placing it down before Naruto, she slid it over to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"For the next three days, you will be taking over at the Academy for the next graduating class, congratulations… _Sensei_."

The sound that echoed throughout Konohagakure at that moment was not _inhuman_.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One: How You've Grown…Not that much I see.**

I haven't actually watched Naruto: The Last…yep, I said it. Didn't watch it at all. Never really planned on watching it either.

Reasons for it are varied, though the most important reasons being 1) I was sorely disappointed already in the end pairings of the series (while I can accept NaruHina to an extent now (years and a lot of brooding later), canon SakuSasu is something that I will never see as anything more than an abomination (despite the fact that I love Sarada)), and 2) It would cause problems for me in writing this version of the movie's events.

I want to write this with only vague details of the actual movie, so I don't stick too close to the movie canon. You've seen the movie, and if you haven't then you can always find it somewhere online. I have no intention of having this story be copy/paste of the movie with just some characters' names switched around. That and I can't bring myself to actually watch the movie. I might just watch it after I finish this, just to see how it compares to the storyline in my head. If someone can give me an unbiased (AKA non-NaruHina reason for watching it – besides animation quality, music, etc. then I will).

So with that, don't expect everything in the movie to be in this story. Some stuff will be left out completely, while some stuff will be altered to fit my narrative (though I'll try to stick to the Naruto canon pre-699 and 700 so it could fit in as seamlessly as I am capable of doing…you know besides the change in Naruto's gender).

 **Start Date:** 12/25/2015

 **End Date:** 4/3/2016


	2. Chapter 2, Part I

**Author's Note:** I am so happy that everyone seems to like the story so far. You all have no idea just how happy I was reading all of your reviews, especially since this has been the most reviews I've received for a single story on this profile. Besides _Black Dahlia_ at the moment. I'm glad that some of you have high expectations, though I hope that you'll take pity on me if I don't happen to match those expectations. I will try my best no matter the outcome of course. As for concerns of bashing Sakura, don't worry. It was never an intention of mine to do that. In fact, she gets her own closure and end pairing, though it won't be the main focus of this story. I already have a "Chapter 700" ending already planned out for this story, as well as a fic that happens RIGHT after the planned events of this one. I also really appreciate the feedback about the movie, and the odds of me watching it now are pretty slim to none. There seemed to be a common consensus that the movie is bad, which is something I expected honestly. If I'll watch it, it'll be after I'm done with this fic…I am feeling the urge to see just to see how bad it is.

Sorry for this late update. Things have been a bit hectic with my education and now some personal concerns with money and such. But that's neither here nor there. This chapter is a lot shorter than I originally intended for it to be, but my muse wouldn't budge. The next part of this will be much longer in order to make up for it.

Also…when I said things were going to be different from canon…I wasn't lying. Just wanted to let you guys know that. The whole thing about maybe being 30 chapters…well, I'm a lying liar who lies. This will likely be a bit longer than that, due to my muse being fickle when it comes to length of chapters.

I hope you enjoy it. Also, if this goes out later than I originally planned…Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and hope you'll enjoy Black History Month!

This is unbeta-ed. There will likely be plenty of spelling and grammar mistakes. I apologize! T_T

* * *

Chapter Two, Part 1 – How You Mean Something

"I'm hard to love, but I love hard, like my heart is the sun yearning to tan your naked body. I promise I won't burn you."

Jarod Kintz

* * *

"Hinata-sama, a message from the Elders."

Looking up from the papers she was reading through, the heiress of the Hyūga Clan smiled at the face of her visitor.

"Nii-sama", she greeted with a welcoming tone that belied the rigid set up of the room.

Nodding at the familiar address and cue for him to enter, Neji Hyūga stepped fully into the room before sliding the door shut behind him. In his hand was a scroll with the symbol of their clan emblazoned on the seal. Seeing it, she raised a hand, permitting him to come closer.

It was something that Hinata has gotten used to doing, though she was saddened by the need for such formality even towards those she considered close. It was something that she planned on changing as soon as she possessed the power to do so.

With silent steps, the Jōnin came to stand by her side and placed the scroll in her waiting hand.

"It's concerning the preparations for the upcoming banquet for the Winter Festival, they wanted to know your opinion on the proceedings." He added, his eyes still locked on her as she swiftly and gracefully opened the scroll.

Pupiless eyes scanned the scroll intensely, taking in every word and her mind quickly deciphering every hidden message that could or couldn't be seen. Finishing, she reached over to her right in order to grab her personal seal. Pressing it down into the ink, she sent a jolt of her chakra into it, causing it to glow blue.

Bringing it over towards the document, she pressed it on the line on the bottom. Rolling the scroll back up, she flared her chakra. Moments later, the door to the room slid open, to show a young woman with long dark brown hair. She kneeled, her pale eyes locked on the polished floor underneath her. Her bare forehead visible, showing the caged bird seal.

Hinata bit her lip. She could sense the stiffness from her cousin by her side. The sight of the seal had always done this to him, and the fact that it was still around bothered the heiress even more. While the relationships between the Main and Branch had improved since the end of the war, the seal still served as an obstacle towards their complete unity. That's not to say that it's something that Hinata didn't plan on changing.

However, there were things that she would need to overcome to even dream of implementing said change.

As Hinata was still learning the ropes of her new position, a lot of the power was still in the hands of the elders. They still believed that the seal was necessary, and any protests she has raised against this line of thinking were overruled by their majority vote.

Of course, she wasn't going to give up. Hinata made sure to keep bringing the idea of abolishing the seal up for every meeting she had with them. It didn't take long for them to realize that she wasn't going to let this lie. She, if anything, was only growing more fervent with attempts as the time for the elders to retire and the newer generation to take over came closer.

If this were over any other subject, she probably could've drummed up some sympathy for the elders, who were only trying to cling to what was familiar to them. However, they would realize that change was something that they needed. A change was something that the Hyūga Clan _will_ undergo the moment she is instated fully as the Head of the Hyūga Clan. In order for that to happen, the relics of the past would need to be thrown away.

The Caged Bird Seal being the first of the things to be thrown away.

 _Soon. It will become nothing more than a memory…_

"Shizuka-san, please take this to Elder Taka." She requested, her voice calm, soft, and yet strong. Different from the debilitating stutter that once impeded her speech.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." Without lifting her eyes, the woman made her way over. Grabbing the scroll with both hands, she kept her head bowed as she moved back out of the door. Closing it behind her with a soft click.

Lavender eyes drifted from the door down to the desk, her beautiful face crumpled slightly with sadness. She clasped her hands as her shoulders slumped.

"Even after two years of constant pushing…I'm not any closer to getting the Caged Bird seal abolished…" she trailed off, looking over at her cousin. He sat beside her, his forehead bare for the world to see.

However, unlike the young woman from before. His was unblemished by the green seal, which was there for a majority of his life. It having been taken from him by her own father, before his last breath with a content smile on his face. He had set the son of his brother free, in a way he had wished he had been able to for his twin.

" _I leave the clan to you, Hinata. Be the leader that I was too afraid to be…I know this is something only you can do."_

The look of happiness on his usually stoic face as he traced a finger across Neji's forehead.

" _I know this is selfish to ask, but please protect her…help her achieve what I should've with the help of your father, but was always too weak to attempt…"_

She had promised her father, promised him that she would do it. She would change the Hyūga Clan, and make him proud. However, some things were proving more difficult than others to change.

Yes, she was acknowledged as the next Clan Head. However, due to her inexperience, the Clan Elders were still able to overrule her in most things.

"You have made changes Hinata-sama, and things are different from how they were…I'm sure that Hiashi-sama would be proud of you and what you've managed to achieve." He assured her, his voice unwavering.

Lifting his gaze from the door the other Branch member left through, he turned it towards her. The corners of his lips softening from the stiff line they were usually set in.

"And he will be proud of what you _**will**_ continue to accomplish in the future. Have faith in that." He finished, his eyes and entire posture showing his belief in her and what he was saying.

To think there was a time where, he too, believed that she would be nothing more than a failure.

Closing her eyes, Hinata nodded her head and pushed away from the insecurities that sometimes managed to sneak up on her.

She was her father's daughter. She was the Head of the Hyūga Clan, and she would show that her father's and her precious ones' faith in her was not misplaced.

 _When I become Head I will bring change. I cannot leave everything up to Naruto-chan, I have to help push my clan into the future as well._

Her lips curled up into a soft smile at the thought of her best friend.

Wasn't that something strange to say even after all this time?

The girl she had admired, and believe would never see her as more than an acquaintance had become her best friend since the end of the war. Following the blonde's defeat of Pein, the blonde had approached genuinely confused as to why Hinata had thrown herself into Pein's sights.

For someone who had watched Naruto from afar, who called herself an admirer of the girl. Hinata couldn't contain the guilt she had any longer. She apologized for her lack of strength to step forward and reach out a hand while they were children. She apologized for being content to just stand back and watch her struggle, all the while feeling envious of how unstoppable she had assumed the blonde was.

Honestly, even her jumping out in front of Pein to protect Naruto, as brave and selfless as it was to have the courage to step in and help Naruto. In the end, at its core was a bit of a selfish decision of hers. The Hyūga heiress wanted Naruto to notice her, wanted the girl she had admired to see how much she has grown. And in a way, it was a roundabout way to make up for the times she had been too afraid to step forward and support Naruto when it really mattered.

Her intentions at its core were honorable, as she wanted Naruto to know that she had always been an inspiration to her.

However, she also realized that it shouldn't have been so eager to throw her own life away to do so.

Naruto had, of course, waved it off, saying there was nothing she needed to apologize for. She apologized for allowing herself to get caught, for requiring Hinata to have to jump in and save her in the first place. Naruto marveled at how the shy Hyūga had really saved her bacon, and she was honestly flattered that she had managed to inspire anyone. She did, however, ask her to not do anything so reckless again, because she was someone that the blonde counted amongst her precious people.

She then held out a hand to Hinata, and the Hyūga was proud of how she had enough courage to take it. It was there that their friendship had truly started, and she had never regretted the decision.

 _Speaking of Naruto-chan…I wonder how her time at the Academy is going._

* * *

"Listen up, everyone!" a loud and boisterous voice rang throughout the open area outside of the Shinobi Academy.

Occupying the space was the newest generation of shinobi hopefuls, all with looks of complete rapture and awe as they took in the sight of the Hero of the Elemental Nations. She stood there before them like a beacon. Her blonde hair gleamed gold in the sunlight, and she looked at them with her eyes that matched the sky above their heads. Many of them felt their hearts speed up and their cheeks flush as they were consumed by the breathtaking image that the kunoichi made.

"Today, we're focusing on Taijutsu!" she announced, pumping her fist in excitement.

It has been a few days since she has taken on the teaching gig at the Academy, and the blonde found herself really enjoying her time with the next generation of shinobi. So much so, that she had managed to extend it from the original three days to a whole two weeks!

She was having that much fun!

"Alright, the first pair– Saito-kun and Reiha-chan, you're up!" she declared, grinning as the two in question quickly made their way to the circular platform in the center. The first was a boy with dark green hair that framed his face in a choppy fashion, downcast purple eyes, and clothed in a shorts bodysuit with the standard blue sandals. The second is a girl with brown hair pulled back into a severe bun, sharp ochre eyes peering through thin-rimmed glasses wearing a sleeveless mandarin-style top, spandex leggings under a pair of shorts, and blue sandals.

Raising her hand up into the air, she glanced at the two who stared at each other. Saito with apprehension and Reiha with complete concentration.

"Begin," she dropped her hand to signal the start of the match.

Reiha shot forward in a quick burst, throwing a fist towards the boy's middle which he caught quickly enough. Not allowing that to phase her, Reiha using the hold on her hand to twist her body up to lash out with her leg to the side of his head. Cursing, the boy hastily released her hand while leaning back and away from the attack that would undoubtedly leave his head rattling.

Whistling, Naruto watched as the two broke free from each other with deep breaths. She couldn't help but be fascinated with those she knew would be future shinobi of her village. Just the idea that one day, she would be leading this new generation and the village forward into the village made her heart pound. The idea that she was so close to her childhood dream, it…it really didn't fail in moving and inspiring her further.

She would not allow herself to let the village down.

Her attention was drawn back to the battle as it continued and only called an end to it when Saito managed to toss the girl off of the platform by using her own show of force against her.

Boys on the sidelines cheered, while the girls hissed at the loss. Quickly calling the two forward, she praised them for the good match and proceeded to tell them where they did wrong and where they could improve. When she saw the beaming smiles the two sent her at the end, for the first time in her life. She could see why Iruka chose to become a teacher over advancing in the ranks.

Seeing the looks of anticipation amongst the remaining students, her grin only widened.

"Next pair: Takashi-kun and Satsuki-chan, you're up!"

Here amongst the children, Naruto could see a bright future.

"Speaking of bright…I wonder how Baa-chan will feel about a little _decoration_ on the Hokage Mountain," the foxlike grin that slid onto her face caused some of the students near her to shiver with dread.

* * *

"I'm really starting to regret my decision." Tsunade stated, massaged the bridge of her nose as she leaned back into her chair.

On one side of her desk was her longtime apprentice and traveling companion, Shizune Kato. On the other was her second apprentice and aide, Sakura Haruno. Both of them stopped their own duties to give her twin looks of disbelief.

"Shishou, you knew it was only a matter of time before she pulled something like this," Sakura stated, picking up one of the paperwork stacks to put away while Shizune brought another one over to replace it. Much to Tsunade's dismay, as she grumbled clutching her pulsing temple.

The idea of placing Naruto in charge of a class of students had seemed so great at the time. Better than any of the other options that were at their disposal that would've made their intentions more obvious.

Following the end of the war, and the still on-going fight for peace amongst the nations. It was hard coming up with reasons to keep the blonde from taking on too many missions that reached out beyond their borders. Especially when there were a lot of high paying jobs being handed to them, all of the clientele obviously hoping to have the blonde be the one to fulfill their request.

Hell, it was only with the excuse of Naruto being trained to take her future duty as Hokage, which kept her from being recruited into the Daimyo's Fire Guardians. Even now whenever the man sent envoys, they would make it known that the position was open.

Not only did she have to deal with obstacles on the outside, but also those within. Naruto up until she had been placed in charge of the genin classes in order for the current Chūnin instructor to spend time with his family, had been the main one in her office begging for a mission. It took all of her persuasion skills to keep her in the village, and not fall for the puppy-dog eyes the hyperactive young woman sent her.

While the girl had grudgingly taken on the task at first, it became clear to everyone soon that she was enjoying herself. In fact, she was proving to be a very good instructor, which was a surprise for the girl who hadn't been too keen on the Academy when she was a child. Tsunade had been proud of her little brat, but she could've gone without reports of the Hokage Mountain being painted by the Academy Students under the watchful eye of Naruto. The reports on the ANBU chasing them all down, and somehow managing to lose them was just another reason that makes the older woman question her life decisions.

'ANBU is going to be put through the works…I really want a drink right now.' sighing, the Slug Sannin turned her attention back to the pile when clicking on the window caught her attention.

Brown eyes swiveled over at the noise, and she sighed once more at the sharp-eyed hawk glaring at her through the window. Her brow twitched at the sight.

'As if dealing with one brat wasn't enough," the urge to drink was rising and soon not even Shizune or Sakura's protests.

"Oh, it's another letter from Sasuke-kun!" the excitement in Sakura's voice shook her from Tsunade from her thoughts. She watched with amused eyes as the pink-haired kunoichi went over to allow the bird in, who hopped past her and then swooped in and gently landed on the pile of paperwork in front of her. Imperiously, the bird stuck its leg out towards the Hokage, looking down its beak at her causing a nerve to pulse in her temple.

'Yeah', she thought, she was definitely getting a drink. She didn't get paid nearly enough to deal with this bullshit.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two: How You Mean Something…**

 **Start Date:** 4/3/2016

 **End Date:** 3/6/2018 (Was done early on, but apparently I hadn't decided until now to end the chapter here. My bad!)

The next chapter should definitely be out sooner than this took.


End file.
